


Bond Mark

by gh0st_exe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Fenris (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Carver Hawke, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_exe/pseuds/gh0st_exe
Summary: Sex and rebonding marking.Featuring your local brooding elf guy and absolute prick warden





	Bond Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely brain farts that I sewn together into something mildly readable. Enjoy.

The bonding mark was high on Carver’s neck, beneath his right ear and along his hairline. His long neck made it difficult for his collars to hide the purpling bite mark. It was on top of an older, paler one. It had bled the night before, when Fenris had made Carver’s voice hoarse.

…

            The norm was that bonding marks were to be covered. But it wasn’t Carver’s way to go by the norms. Where people would shy away when boasting about their sexual life, he was very open about his sexual achievements, through opened collars, loose scarves, and the smugness that everyone wanted to wipe off his face with bleach or a snog. He always had this glint in his eyes that let any among his inner circle knew he had “a good dicking”.

Carver usually had hickeys from one-night-stands. He never did bother to tell the other party to keep the markings low or little. 

            Before Fenris, the marks were small purple blossoms at the crook of his neck, easily hidden by his shirts if he wished. Like many before him, Fenris was keen on leaving that unmarred neck covered in bruises and bite marks that couldn’t be so easily be hidden away. He knew he was not Carver’s first, but he wanted Carver to _remember_.

            Remember that Fenris was the _one_ that reduced him into a mewling mess that was very reliant on him for release. 

            Remember that he belonged to Fenris and Fenris alone.

…

            Carver liked it rough. He relished in the scratches, aches, and bruises Fenris left in his wake when he let the elf had his way with him. He especially loved it when Fenris was so rough the night before, he could barely walk the next day due to the ache. 

            That night, however, Fenris had other plans. Everything was slower. Every touch was warmer, the heat lingering on Carver’s skin. Fenris had taken his grand time playing with his nipples, mapping his torso with his teeth and nails. It was not the usual: Carver’s face pressed into the sheets, his hole sheened with slick and Fenris immediately filing him up.

            No, it was not. Carver was lying face up, breathless and frustrated. He was getting impatient. He was contemplating pushing Fenris down and riding him raw when Fenris suddenly bent his knees to his chest. The sudden movement startled Carver, his mouth quickly opened to voice it. “Fe-EEENN!” when he felt wetness against his hole.

            Oh fuck, Fenris was eating him out. Holy fuck, holy fuck.

            It was slow, and Fenris tasted Carver in a whole new way. Meanwhile, Carver lost his voice in a completely new way. He could not even form thoughts. All Fenris heard was incoherent moans and gasps from the man. He smirked at Carver’s reaction. 

            Fenris’ hands moved down Carver’s oh-so beautiful thighs (God, he had to let Carver sit on his face one day. The man never seemed to miss leg day) and came to grip at Carver’s buttocks, spreading them apart so he could work easier. God they were so firm and soft to the touch, Fenris could just play with them forever had Carver given him such permission.

            Carver’s back was arched so prettily. His skin had a soft peachy glow. His mouth was agape with puffs of breath making their audible exit and entrance. When Fenris had taken his full, Carver’s eyes were unfocused. His limbs were akin to putty on the sheets. Fenris pressed kisses to his thighs and teasingly bit into them. The bite seemed to break Carver out of his trance.

            “Holy fuck, that was hot.” Carver helpfully commented as Fenris placed his arse down and reached for the lube and condom waiting to be used on the nightstand. “You have to do that again.”

            “It would be my pleasure.” Fenris smirked as he began to squirt lube on his fingers. The bottle was running out and Fenris silently admired how active Carver was. As if on cue, Carver moved to turn over but Fenris pinned his hips down. “No, I want to see you.” Carver hummed in acknowledgement and made himself more comfortable with Fenris between his spread legs. He reached for the condom and helped Fenris put it on. Fenris was lazily fingering Carver as he did so.

            “You know, you can go harder?” Carver suggested and wiggled his hips. Fenris laughed as he saw the wiggling eyebrows on his partner. “We’ve done this enough so that you know how loose I am.” Fenris’ reply was a hum. When Carver confirmed that he was ready, Fenris switched their position. With a 6’5 human and a 5’6 elf? It was easier said than done. A lot of stumbling happened before Carver sat on Fenris’s stomach, the latter’s cock was snug against his arsecrack.

            “Fen, I don’t want to break your pelvis.”

            “You won’t.” Fenris wasn’t backing down from a chance to see Carver ride him. He encouraged Carver to lift himself. Fenris watched Carver’s face as the man sat down on his cock. He was so attentive as if Carver was the _dream_ that might disappear soon.

            The pace soon changed. Fenris was thrusting his hips up to meet with Carver going down. Carver’s face was beautiful. It was the beauty that Fenris never noticed during sex. His eyes were closed, revealing his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. His freckles were more pronounced now; the blush brought them out. His mouth was working his round with moans and groans. God, Carver was very vocal, and this context was one that Fenris didn’t hate. The angle helped Fenris to hit Carver’s prostate every time. It wasn’t long until Carver was groaning out his orgasm. He came all over his stomach and torso; some dripped onto Fenris’s.

            But Fenris was not done. He pushed Carver down flat on his back; his hands spreading Carver’s legs further and driving in harder. He was in charge of the pace now. Carver was babbling about how he could not take any more but at the same time. he was begging Fenris to keep going. His blunt nails raked down Fenris’ back. His toes curled on the sheets as Carver tried his best to keep his legs as parted as possible. His neck was arched in such a delicate way that Fenris felt his mouth water at the need to mark it with his teeth.

            “You are fucking beautiful.” Fenris heard himself say and Carver scoffed.

            “Better- AH!, fuck that,” Carver breathed. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes opened at Fenris. “into me then.” Those eyes were full of challenges. The blues taunting Fenris and the elf growled. His hips snapped harder and they closed. Carver was moaning again. He was close and Fenris buried his face into the side of Carver’s neck, mouthing up and down. As if he were telepathic, Carver turned his head away, giving Fenris more of a space to work with.

            But tonight, Fenris only wanted to leave only one mark on that deliciously long neck. He slowly sunk his teeth down and Carver yelped, his walls pressing down on Fenris’ cock. Carver’s cum painted white streaks on their stomachs, another layer above the dried, smeared come from before. Fenris’s orgasm followed his.

            Fenris still hadn’t let go of Carver’s neck. Blood bubbled where his teeth sunk in. Carver was reeling in the afterglow and the pain brought him back down too early to his liking.

            “Fenris, OW!” Only then did Fenris let go and lapped at the bonding mark. He nuzzled his face against Carver’s neck and slid out of his partner. “Owwww.” Carver’s hole was puffy and Fenris wanted to dive in again, but he resisted. He opted to throw out the used condom instead. “Jeez, warn a guy next time, will you?” Carver bemoaned, but it was in good nature.

Fenris came back to bed with a wet cloth and washed off Carver’s chest. Afterwards, he dropped the cloth onto the floor and climbed into Carver’s waiting arms. Little shifting was needed. Fenris was comfortable laying on Carver’s chest. The blanket gave them ample coverage. Carver wound his arms around Fenris and kissed his head.

            “Are you still in pain?”

            “There’s a mild ache but I’ll be fine.”

            “Sorry if I had hurt you.”

            “It’s all right. I trust you.” Carver pressed his nose into Fenris’ hair again. “But you could at least warn me when you were going to bond mark me again.”        

            “It was meant to be a surprise.” Fenris felt Carver’s chest rumbled. “… I’m sorry.”

            “All right, you get away with it this time. You’re lucky you give good sex and that I like you.”

            “As if you’re not stuck with me forever, you idiot.”

            “Hey, I’m your idiot _forever_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two...


End file.
